


Fiction A Day

by SurpySoup



Category: Homestuck, Spiderman - Fandom, Steam Powered Giraffe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpySoup/pseuds/SurpySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short works I had started on a blog on Tumblr, fictionaday.tumblr.com.<br/>I got out of practice, but I'll hopefully pick them up again, I still have a few more prompts to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark Takes Thor to IHOP

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Ladylokilove on Tumblr

They had been out drinking, and of course, the best place to go after a hearty night of drinking was of course IHOP. Tony Stark knew this well. Three in the morning, and nothing is better to eat than some warm pancakes and waffles! Breakfast food was always the best to chase alcohol.

Tony didn’t drink much, but Thor… Well, Thor drank as much as an Asgardian warrior would. Their tab was outrageous (for anyone else), and Tony begrudgingly paid it off, silently vowing to never offer to take Thor out for a drink.

“How can I help you two?” The waitress asked charmingly, a smile automatically glued to her face. It was three in the morning, after all. Poor girl was probably exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed.

“I would like some hot chocolate and French toast…” Tony began, slightly warn out as well from the experience at the bar.

Thor, however, raised his arms in a jovial greeting, his voice booming as he explained how happy he was to see such a cheerful woman in this establishment and that he would love to try their COFFEE and these FLAPPY JACKS the pieces of paper were talking about. Tony flinched at the shouting and gave the woman an apologetic yet amused smile. She giggled nervously. Great. The blond man was obviously drunk.

“Thor, buddy. You don’t have to shout. I’m sure the waitress… and everyone else in IHOP… Can hear you ordering just fine,” Tony explained, giving the God of Thunder a pointed look. Next time he’d need to bring Steve with them… Maybe the big man would listen to him better.

A few minutes went by, in which Thor sang Asgardian songs while they waited for their food. Their drinks were brought to them, a brief interruption to Thor’s singing. He shouted his undying thanks to the waitress and nearly chased her off with his loud voice alone. She looked terrified and incredibly sympathetic to Tony for having to put up with such a boisterous friend. Tony felt the need to inform her that Thor was like this eighty-five percent of the time, and that he was  _mostly_ used to it. Five minutes later, their food arrived.

“These Flappy Jacks look nothing like I had imagined they would!” Thor exclaimed, rather shocked when he received a stack of pancakes. “Man of Iron, do you believe they have goats here? I am FAMISHED.”

“No, Thor. I don’t think they serve goats here,” Tony replied, laughing as he cut into his French toast.

“Pity!” The Asgardian cried, then downed his coffee. The waitress had left the pitcher on the table, and he instantly grabbed for it, refilling his cup. “Delicious beverage!!”

By now, the entire IHOP was staring at their table. Thor didn’t give a care, and Tony certainly didn’t mind. He was starting to get amused by it. The waitress came back every few minutes, and each time, Thor ordered something new on the menu. He had found the dinner section, ordered a steak dinner with hash browns and vegetable medley, then a breakfast burrito, a stuffed omelette with salsa on top, more pancakes, ten slices of bacon, and five sausage patties. Tony only had his French toast and hot chocolate, and stuck to sipping his warm drink while Thor guzzled coffee and all of the food brought to him.

“THIS HOPPING EYE IS A MARVELOUS ESTABLISHMENT,” Thor suddenly shouted, once all of his food was eaten. Tony was surprised and briefly wondered where the god put it all, but was brought out of his thoughts when Thor continued, “WE MUST DRINK TO ITS CONTINUED SUCCESS.”

“No! No more drinking tonight!” Tony laughed, waving down the waitress. He asked for their check, then paused, handed her his credit card, and told her not to bother with the check and to just bring him back his card. “We’re going to go back to the Tower. I think you’ve had enough.”

Thor slouched in his seat and pouted, but smiled all the same. “Very well, Man of Iron, you do know your world best!”

“Damn right, I do.”

The waitress returned with the card and the receipt, thanked them for visiting and thanked them for  _leaving_. Thor once again became excited and thanked the whole restaurant for being A WONDERFUL PLACE TO FEAST as Tony ushered him from the building.

“I like the place of Hopping Eyes. We shall come back!” Thor said as they went to Tony’s car. “TOMORROW!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, big guy.”


	2. Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Homestuck AU in which burritos exist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Holyfudgebars on Tumblr.

Eridan glared across the table, pursing his lips into a thin line. Sollux just sat across from him, smirking. Both had removed their glasses, staring each other down. A plate sat on the table between them. Atop the plate, there sat a burrito.

“You can’t wiin,  _Eridan._ ” Sollux snapped, frowning. His eyes narrowed slightly, but not enough to close.

Eridan sneered, “Oh yes I can. And I wwill,  _Sol._ ”

They moved closer to each other, across the table, their glares intensifying. Sollux’s red and blue eyes began to dimly glow, then grew brighter. A fuzzy red and blue haze surrounded the burrito, beginning to crackle like electricity. It wiggled, then lifted off of the plate. Eridan looked at it in shock, then flung his hand over it.

“No! Ya can’t do that, that’s cheatin!” he cried, staring at Sollux angrily. Sollux crossed his arms over his chest.

“Thii2 ii2 takiing forever.”

“Then hurry up an’ blink already.”

“No, you.”

“It’s gonna be cold by the time either of us givve in! Just lose, wwill ya, Sol?”

“No.”

Eridan frowned and crossed his arms, as Sollux mimicked his position across the table. Their staring contest started up again. Someone was going to win, someone would get that burrito…


	3. The King of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor enjoy a night of brotherly bonding over an old Disney classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ladylokilove on Tumblr.

Loki wouldn’t be able to tell anyone why he agreed to sit and watch a movie with Thor. Yet here he was, sitting on his couch with the blond Asgardian sitting next to him. He had a movie in his hand when Loki had answered the door, and promptly let himself in without a word. Loki had humored him as he put the DvD in the player (of course, the mischievous brother had to help the blond one operate the systems), and then they sat.

“It’s called the Lion King, brother. Steve Rogers has recommended it as a good movie.” Thor explained, needlessly, as Loki set up the menu to have the movie begin playing.

Minutes in, Loki could already tell he was going to be terribly bored of the movie. The characters all had their parts to play, a simple black and white. Good and evil. Mufasa was the good king, Scar his evil adversary. Simba was just the brat in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was odd how Thor actually kept quiet during the film, however, and Loki took a moment to actually pay attention to the storyline. Scar wanted to be king of the pride… Simba was in his way, so he tricked the kid into exiling himself… Hm, now doesn’t that sound familiar…

“I do not think I like this movie, brother.  Perhaps we should watch another,” Thor began, shifting uncomfortably.

Loki leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and clasped his fingers in front of his mouth. “No, Thor… I think I should like to see how this ends.”


	4. Vietnam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spine, The Jon, and Rabbit return to the U.S. for quick repairs before returning to Vietnam. The welcoming committee isn't quite what they expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by shitloadofsquirrels on Tumblr.

The plane ride was always the longest, no matter if they were just going home for repairs or for good. This particular ride was for maintenance, so the crowd that awaited them at the air base was a surprise.

“Oh, look! Fans!” The Jon exclaimed, rising from his seat.  One of his photo-receptors had taken a hit back in the field and now sparked.

The Spine stared out of the window, scanning the crowd. They held signs, big posters with bold letters stating ‘MAKE LOVE NOT WAR’ and ‘US OUT OF VIETNAM’. They were shouting and not one of them seemed happy. The plane lowered and eventually landed, the steps were wheeled to the doors and the automatons were lead out of the plane and into the crowd. It was more like a mob, honestly. They were reaching over the shoulders of the policemen lining their walkway, trying to grab at them, yelling and screaming.

The whole mood of the crowd seemed to shift when they finally realized that these three that climbed off of the plane were not regular soldiers, but were  _robots._ Seemed that made things so much worse with the people, because what, our boys aren’t good enough to serve our country anymore? There was no pleasing these people. The Rabbit looked up at The Spine and chuckled.

“Hah-hah. T-t-t-tough crowd, eh?”

The Jon laughed pretty heartily, which made The Spine wonder if he knew the gravity of what was going on. They didn’t stop to talk to anyone, and rushed down their pathway to the car waiting to take them back to Walter Manor for repairs. Just as they were almost in the clear, a woman grabbed The Jon by the sleeve and handed him a little white flower, before the police pushed her back behind the lines. The three automatons entered the car, quiet for once, all three staring at the little white flower.


	5. Music in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walter automatons brighten up the trenches just a little for one more night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by shitloadofsquirrels on Tumblr

“This place is awful,” The Jon pouted as he kicked up a bit of mud on his boots.

The Walter automatons were walking through one of the trenches leading to one of the bunkers for the night. There weren’t any sign of enemy troops running about, so the call for some shut-eye had been sounded.

“Yes, it is, The Jon,” Rabbit agreed, sighing theatrically.

The Spine remained silent as they entered the dugout bunker, looking around at some other soldiers that were resting there. It was a dreary place, dim lighting, people coughing and grumbling to themselves. The overall mood was dismal. Rabbit nudged The Jon, who nudged The Spine.

“I have an i-i-i-idea,” Rabbit said, photo-receptors flashing.

“What is it?” asked The Jon.

“We should sing!”

It seemed like a ludicrous idea, but the three automatons moved into the middle of the bunker, ‘cleared their throats’, and began humming out a tune. It took a moment for them to get warmed up, but eventually they were singing songs from the States, a cappella, and the gathered troops were sitting up and looking at them curiously. A few of them began tapping their feet, bobbing their heads, snapping their fingers with the tunes.

Rabbit nudged the Spine and gave a nod, clapping gleefully as the silver robot went from humming to singing, and The Jon and Rabbit piped in with him, creating an uncanny harmony within that bunker. Their performance went on for a while, accented by banter and crazy antics meant to be pure entertainment. At the end of it, the crowd of troops applauded them, feeling better about sharing space with the automatons. The three of them bowed, smiles beaming across their metal faces.

“Let’s do that again!” The Jon exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Tomorrow night, perhaps.” The Spine replied, nodding his head. He had to admit, that was pretty fun.

The Jon hung his head, letting out a groan. “That’s so long, though.”

“Everybody’s got to rest right now, and so do we.”

“Tomorrow, everybody!” Rabbit shouted, throwing his hands into the air. They seemed stuck there, as he started walking forward, following The Spine and The Jon. It took him a little effort to lower them again as they went to their own corner of the bunker to power down for the rest of their reprieve.


	6. Refunds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular performance, except one thing isn't quite right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by shitloadofsquirrels on Tumblr.

“Hello, everybody! We’d just like to take a moment to welcome you all here tonight. We’re Steam Powered Giraffe, and we were programmed to entertain you!”

The Spine was going through his usual introduction to the crowd of people. The stage lights were dim, but still glistened off of each of the automaton’s metal exterior.

“We’d like to take a moment to introduce ourselves,” the Spine was saying, and paused to look at his companions. “Would either of you like to go first?”

The Jon seemed preoccupied with his suspender straps, so Rabbit stepped forward and raised one arm in a wave.

“I’m Rabbit!” he exclaimed, doing a hop towards the edge of the stage. He straightened and looked back at the other two automatons, as though waiting for them to say something. Then he continued, seamlessly, “and I am programmed to entertain you! And you. And you, and you, and you, and you..”

While Rabbit was pointing to several members of the crowd, The Spine stepped in, introducing himself as “The Spine”, of course. Then The Jon snapped out of his giggling at his suspenders and stated his name. With that out of the way, they proceeded to their first song. All was well for a good bit, the three automatons had their hiccups, but it was to be expected. They always had hiccups, but it was never anything they couldn’t recover from. They were able to perform a few songs without any major mishaps.

Then, in the middle of one song, mid-show, Rabbit’s singing slowed down to a low crawl and then stopped completely. The other two looked at him curiously, just waiting for him to start back up and resume like nothing had happened. The copper automaton jolted, then straightened. He opened his mouth and while everyone expected the rest of the song to come pouring out… Well, it did. Backwards.

It was a shock, and it didn’t stop.

“Rabbit? Rabbit, are you alright?” The Spine asked, when Rabbit finished the song they were singing in reverse.

If there was any response, The Spine couldn’t tell. As far as he heard, Rabbit was going back through the beginning of their performance, every song they sang up until this point included. His voice got quicker as the words went by, higher pitched as he traversed back through time. Then something popped, Rabbit froze and then sank down onto the floor of the stage.

The whole place was silent in confusion and shock. Then The Spine and The Jon both moved at once to check on Rabbit.

“He isn’t moving!” The Jon stated, pointing out the obvious really. “What do we do? If Rabbit can’t perform, we’re short one singer, and it throws all of our harmonies off!”

The Spine nodded, then looked to the human performers, Sam and Mr. Reed. Then the whole band moved together to get Rabbit off stage, to assess what had just happened. Noise came from backstage, alerting everyone that Rabbit woke up and was talking again, sort of. He seemed to be stuck speaking in reverse, so whatever he said, even responses to questions or statements, was said completely backwards. Of course, this meant that no one was on stage. A brief second later, a man with long dreads came out, looking frustrated and apologetic at the same time.

“Sorry, people. Uh… Rabbit’s broke, so we gotta cancel the rest of the show.” Steve, the sound guy, explained. He gestured to the exits that lead to the lobby, “But everyone gets a refund!”

There was obvious disappointment in the turn of events, but what could be helped? Steve disappeared backstage again to join the efforts in calming Rabbit.


	7. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironman and Spiderman enjoy some downtime immediately after a battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ladylokilove on Tumblr

There had been a diner down the road a few miles back, well out of the way of any damage. They stopped here after everything calmed down, getting out of the way of the authorities taking care of business. The diner was quiet except for the sound of two milkshakes being slurped through straws.

Tony was still in his Ironman suit, with the face plate lifted out of the way so he could enjoy his vanilla milkshake. Spiderman was fully suited, his mask pulled up over his nose. His chocolate shake was everything a young adult could love—whipped creme, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top.

The cook behind the counter set down a large plate of fries between the two heroes, muttering ‘on the house’ as he turned away. Spiderman pumped a fist into the air in a silent ‘yahoo!’ gesture. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth, then picked one off of the plate and dipped it in his shake.

“Dude, have you ever tried this?” he asked as he popped the chocolate-covered fry into his mouth.

Tony sneered, slurping in a finalized manner. Spiderman dipped another fry in his shake and held it in front of Ironman’s face. He waved it until Tony lifted his head and plucked the fry from his grasp. And he tried it.

“Would be better in vanilla,” was his only response as he went back to drinking his shake. Spiderman shrugged and resumed his snacking.


	8. The Captain's Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ladylokilove on Tumblr.

“Absolutely not,” Tony stated, leaving no room for discussion. His arms were crossed over his chest like a stern parent as he regarded Steve. The man looked like a little boy as he held onto a little puppy in his arms.

“Why not? No one ever said anything about having no pets in the Tower!” Steve countered, clutching the dog a little tighter. “He followed me here, so I think he deserves to stay.”

Clint swung around a corner, a huge grin on his face, “Besides! The little bugger could be our mascot!”

“We don’t need a mascot! We have Pepper, anyway,” Tony said, casting a sideways glance at Pepper Potts.

She looked indignant, huffed, and walked over to Steve. Bending slightly, she rubbed the little puppy’s head with both hands, cooing at it. It licked her nose, and she giggled.

“I think Steve should be able to keep him. Poor little guy, looks hungry and just so happy to finally be around people that aren’t mean to him!” Pepper cooed again, scratching the dog behind its ears.

Steve brightened, petting the dog as well. “It’s decided, then! I’m keeping him.”

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation, there was no winning against this guy.


End file.
